1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical composition and a method for enhancing metabolism. Specifically, the present invention provides an innovative, synergistic chemical composition which aids in increasing thermogenic activity, thereby encouraging metabolic conversion of the foods consumed by a person, resulting in a loss of body fat and weight, without adversely affecting the nervous or circulatory systems. The present invention also comprises a method wherein the person ingests a recommended dosage of the chemical composition prior to exercising, thereby allowing the invention to be readily used by many of the people who may benefit from the effects of the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that in today's fast paced society many, if not a majority of people do not maintain a proper balance of diet and physical activity as required to sustain a human body in optimum condition. A result of the failure to maintain this proper balance is, at a minimum, a reduction in a person's ability to perform, both mentally and physically. This subsequent reduction in performance translates into a reduction in productivity which, when compounded by the number of people exhibiting this condition, can result in an overall decrease in productivity, creativity, and/or innovation in society as a whole. In addition, a decrease in the person's ability to perform, either physically or mentally, may also have negative impacts upon their outlook and well-being with respect to other personal aspects of their lives.
It is also well understood that the reason that many people fail to maintain the proper balance between diet, exercise, and rest is the increasingly active lifestyles which today's society dictates. One direct result of this active lifestyle is an increased reliance on pre-packaged, processed, or other types of “fast food” dining solutions, purely in the interest of convenience (i.e. a reduction in the time associated with preparation and/or consumption), rather than the nutritional value of a meal. Often times these types of pre-packaged, processed, or other types of “fast foods” do not contain the proper balance of carbohydrates, proteins, and fats which the body can metabolize in an efficient manner. In addition, many of these pre-packaged, processed, or other types of “fast foods” do not contain sufficient quantities of the vitamins which the body requires to properly metabolize the foods consumed, if in fact, many contain any vitamins at all.
Similarly, many people fail to maintain any regular program of regular physical exercise, whether due to time constraints or other reasons, even though it is well known that exercise is also required to assure proper metabolization of the foods the person consumes. Specifically, the body may metabolize food into simple sugars, which are maintained in the bloodstream, such that they may be readily converted to energy in the cells of the body as required due to physical exercise or other expenditures of energy. Alternatively, the body may metabolize food into more complex molecules, such as glycogens, which the body then stores for later conversion into simple sugars and subsequent conversion to energy by the body. Thus, as the person exercises, the simple sugars in the bloodstream are converted to energy in the cells of the body and the glycogens are converted into simple sugars to assure that an adequate supply of energy is available.
However, when the person does not maintain a proper balance between the types or amounts of food consumed, the vitamins required for proper metabolization, and/or the energy physically expended by the body through, for example, a regular program of physical exercise, the foods consumed by the person may not be completely metabolized, in which case by-products may be stored in the body as fat, which is not efficiently recoverable for subsequent conversion into energy. Thus, the incomplete metabolization of the food consumed by the person may have a direct impact on their weight, and it is well known that an overweight person is more susceptible to a variety of conditions which are detrimental to the person's health, including an increased risk of heart disease, stroke, or diabetic conditions, to name just a few. In addition, given the focus in today's society on physical appearances, an overweight person may also be subject to negative social consequences as well.
Given the fact that in today's society a majority of people do not maintain a proper balance of diet and physical activity, there is a need for an aid, such as a chemical composition, which enhances the body's metabolic functions to assist in maintaining a person's health and well-being. Furthermore, such a chemical composition should ideally increase thermogenic activity and metabolism, thereby encouraging metabolic conversion of the foods the person consumes, resulting in a loss of body fat and weight, without adversely affecting the nervous or circulatory systems. In addition, a method is required which may be readily practiced by persons who may benefit from the effects of such a chemical composition, and which is easily incorporated into their active lifestyles, thereby assuring the benefits of the chemical composition to a wide segment of society.